Don't Wanna Think About You
by PunkMutantGargoyleChica
Summary: This one's for southern.dreamz. A one-shot songfic.


This is a one-shot songfic for . It's about how Erin feels about John interfering with her life. So, , this one's for you.

Erin was pacing in her room after Nattie left. It was so infuriating that John wanted to keep Erin from socializing with the opposite sex. The only way she could go out on dates was if she had to lie to John about going shopping with Nattie. She couldn't help but be angry with her closest brother. But it was hard for to be angry with him. He was with her through out her life. Yet John didn't have the right to control her social life.

**Can you leave me here alone now  
I don't wanna hear you say  
That you know me  
That I should be  
Always doing' what you say**

Erin was determined to have fun tonight with Stephen. No matter what he would surprise her with, she wouldn't let the thought of her brother ruin the night. She really liked Stephen, so Erin wouldn't think about John.

**'Cause I'm trying to get through today  
And there's one thing I know**

**I don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna figure this out  
I don't wanna think about you  
Or think about nothing  
Don't wanna talk this one out  
I won't let you bring me down  
'Cause I know  
I don't wanna think about you**

**I don't wanna think about you**

If John ever actually did find out about Erin and Stephen's secret little get-togethers, she would be on Brotherly Love Lock Down for the rest of her life. John wouldn't let her out of his sight. If he could, he'd even follow her into the girls restrooms. The only reason John watched out for Erin was because he loved her. She knew that. But John took this protection of his sister too seriously. He always told her who to stay away from, which was practically every single man on the planet that they weren't related to. He always said what was right and wrong for her. And it made Erin so angry that John wouldn't let her make her own mistakes. How was she supposed to learn about men if John wouldn't give her a chance to learn.

**When I wake up here tomorrow  
Things will never be the same  
'Cause I won't wait  
'Cause you won't change  
And you'll always be this way**

**Now I'm gonna get through today  
And there's one thing I know**

**I don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna figure this out  
I don't wanna think about you  
Or think about nothing  
Don't wanna talk this one out  
I won't let you bring me down  
Won't let you shut me out  
'Cause I know  
I don't wanna think about you**

The last thing Erin would ever let happen was let John control her life. After everything that went down with her and Randy, it would never happen again. She promised herself that she'd do whatever it took to have a life of her own. Her parents had never seen John's aggressine protectiveness, so they wouldn't believe her if she told them about it. In fact, because of all the things John did to Erin, she wanted to run away from it all to have her own life. But, knowing her brother, John would track her down and tell everyone what happeneded.

**Run away  
Run away  
I'm running as fast as I can  
Run away  
Run away  
I'll never come back again  
Run away  
Run away**

She loved her brother, but she couldn't take the pressure. It was killing her. Just because she was a Cena didn't mean that she could take things like her brother could. For once, she wanted her brother to feel the way she felt. Trapped.

******I don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna figure this out  
I don't wanna think about you  
Or think about nothing  
Don't wanna talk this one out**

She tried talking about the issue with John, but he never listened to her. It was like his brain was programmed to block her voice when she was speaking with reason. So, she finally stopped wasting her breath.

**I don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna figure this out (figure this out)  
I don't wanna think about you  
Or think about nothing  
Won't let you shut me out  
I won't let you bring me down (bring me out)  
Won't let you shut me out (shut me out)  
This time I know  
I don't wanna think about you**

It felt good to be her own person. Erin actually felt free. It was a great feeling to have. And now that she had it, she wasn't about to let it go. She was her own person and proud to be.

******Run away  
Run away  
I don't wanna think about you  
Run away  
R********un away  
I don't wanna think about you  
Run away  
Run away  
I don't wanna think about you  
Run away  
Run away**


End file.
